This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with illuminated housing structures such as illuminated logos.
Electronic devices such as computers have housings. Components such as logic boards, keyboards, and displays may be mounted within a housing. Some computers are provided with logo structures. For example, some portable computers have metal housings with plastic logos that are illuminated using a portion of the backlight associated with a liquid crystal display in the computer.
With this type of logo illumination scheme, a fraction of the backlight for a display is purposefully allowed to leak through the rear of a backlight structure. Ensuring that there is sufficient leaked backlight available to illuminate a logo may, however, reduce backlight efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for illuminating housing structures such as logos in electronic devices.